leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Olaf/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * can combine , and at low life to become deceptively strong. * The bonus healing granted by amplifies your life steal form all sources as well as heals from allies. ;Playing Against * becomes more dangerous the lower life he is. Save your disables to finish him off. * Preventing from reaching his axe will minimize the amount of harassment he can cause in the laning phase. * has reduced defenses from damage during , despite being immune to disables. If you can't escape from during , try focusing your damage on him with your teammates. Tricks ;Ability Usage * : ** Increasing Olaf's durability gives you more time to stay alive, more time alive means more time to land basic attacks. ** At level 18 Olaf needs % additional attack speed to cap, he only has % of the passive and 80% for 6 sec from , leaving roughly 35% from items to reach the cap. ** Olaf needs to be on the edge of death to reach all of his damage potential but this leaves him vulnerable to enemy focus or executer abilities so building attack speed isn't bad at all, this because that extra amount of attack speed will allow him to reach the attack speed cap with more health, and more health means more survivality. ** When jungling, remember that you must continue to land basic attacks against the monsters in order to utilize your lifesteal. * : ** This skill is recommended to be maxed first because: *** It has a good damage output, both in burst and sustained damage. *** The slow scales with level. *** Compared to other skillshots, it has a big missile width and doesn't have additional mana cost per rank additionally it don't reduces his damage per enemy hit like other skillshoots. *** It has a low cooldown and can be reduced with savvy gameplay. ** Throwing your axe can be used to explore the fog of war. ** Most of the time, you should try to recover your axe, even in a battle and specially in early levels, where it shines much better. ** Try to land the axe where you plan on moving in the future, this will allows you to chase and refresh its cooldown much quicker and increases the uptime on the slow. ** The axe will remove the fog of war in a large area around when it lands in the ground for a very brief duration, making it useful for checking bushes. *** Additionally if it doesn't reveals enemies, try to listen the sound effect when it hits them. * When jungling, use the stick function to your favor, put the monster between Olaf and terrain, in this form the axe will land closer to Olaf, with some practice the axe will be picked without going for it, like in old patches. * : ** Max it at last, most of his statistics are less useful compared with other of his abilities. ** Active it only and only when you are close to your objetive and when Olaf has 50% or less of his health or when you are trying to destroy a structure. *** During the active duration, only use Undertow when your enemy are trying to escape. * : ** This ability is a double-bladed axe, it has incredible power but if you don't have care of it, that power will consume you. *** Take this on mind, if your enemy takes, for example, 100 True Damage Olaf will receive 30 Pure Damage so in fact is the same as if your enemy only takes 70 True Damage. **** This don't applies if you can kill the target with it. ** Building some health items will reduce Olaf to help his enemies to kill him. ** Building Life Steal can help you to constantly poke enemies, but is not recommended to core it because enemies can buy Grevious Wounds to reduce 40% of the stat. *** Additionally, it is less effective when: your enemie has 100 armor or more and you don't have armor reduction or penetration, Olaf doesn't have critical strikes, or he doesn't have good AD. ** Remember that the ability has a higher range than basic attack range, this allows you to poke with it. * : ** Provides complete immunity to all forms of CC, and largely defines playstyle during the later stages of the game. It can be used either to initiate a battle, to improve his fighting ability midway through one, or to make an emergency retreat if the situation starts to become disadvantageous. ** most common and effective role during late-game teamfights is to function as a bulky assassin. Upon the commencing of a pitched teamfight, can activate and dive straight through the frontline of the enemy team, singling out the opposing AD carry. Because of the complete CC immunity that affords him, he becomes extremely difficult for the opposing team to peel away. Even if is unsuccessful in slaying his target, the threat he poses is often enough to drive them completely out of the teamfight in their attempts to avoid him, drastically reducing the enemy's team's damage output. ** is also a very useful peeler himself, operating to safeguard his own carry from the opposing team. His ability to chain-slow enemies with and the excellent damage output from can make it extremely difficult for enemy champions to safely attack the carry without risking being kited and killed. ;Rune Usage *Precision path: **Key rune: *** , this key rune allows to have a playstyle centered on basic attacks and kill the weak enemies by it, needs good defenses to shines on Olaf. *** , more centered in the ofensive late game, this rune can be very devastated when you can reach the attack speed cap with out it. *** , incresases a few the damage output of and , but helps Olaf to kill armor tanks more quickly, remember, it don't deals 20% bonus true damage it only converts that amount from the landed basic attack AD. ***Don't pick , it was made for critical champs and adc that can energized the effect more quick and efficient. **Slot 1: *** , pick it if you want to be more initiator, you only can recharge it with lifesteal items and . *** , the must picked rune in this slot, is recommended to picked only if you can secure kills or assists from your team either on team fights or ganks. **Slot 2: *** , helps you to reach the attack speed cap. *** , helps you against continous CC, you only will invulnerable to them for 6 seconds, after that, you are vulnerable. *** , helps your sustain on he mid game, not recommended to use it without critical strikes. **Slot 3: *** , excellent option for full AD Olaf. *** , perfect against health tanky champs, not recommended to use it if you build health. *** , excellent option for bruiser Olaf and the favorite one, synerges great with . ;Item Usage * naturally receives armor and magic resistance from the passive effect of . Because of this, it takes more effort to kill him, therefore stacking health on him is a very common build path. ** Consider or if a build with one sole health item is desired. is one of the most useful items for , as in addition to the large amount of health it has, it slows any opponents he autoattacks, giving him a much more reliable form of crowd control than his . However, if the player is confident with their ability to consistently land axes on a fleeing opponent, then can be substituted for a for its much greater health and survivability boost. * synerges incredibly with as it increases the survivality against enemy burst damage when they try to kill Olaf from prevent him to kill the mage or the adc during the effect and also it gives a lot of base AD that scales with and more when is active. * is an excellent option for Olaf because he will usually stack a lot of health late game, making passive very attractive. Olaf does not need the lifesteal from because he can already gain lifesteal with his . However, purchasing during the early game is not recommended as you need some health to make this item's passive (and active) worthwhile. * is especially useful for giving him health, mana and an active that grants him and his allies movement speed for a few seconds and heavily all enemies near him for one second at the end of the duration. In combination with or the enchantment, and , becomes extremely difficult to stop and will most likely need to be focused down before he kills his target. * When does not have or available for use, he can be extremely vulnerable to kiting. A greatly reduces the effectiveness of this tactic and also offers a considerable amount of health and a useful active slow which greatly appreciates. ** can be considered an alternative to in a more offensive oriented build, as it also provides movement speed, situational damage and sticking power from the passive. However, it is recommended to build at least one AD item component such as or before completing , to ensure that Olaf can actually deal enough burst damage once he gets to his target. * is one of the best items Olaf can purchase. It synergizes with , increasing the sustain that is already increased by the ability itself even more, not to mention any lifesteal item that Olaf is likely to purchase. The cooldown reduction is also a great asset to Olaf. Due to these reasons, this item is nearly essential for Olaf, except when there are no AP champions on the enemy team. ** Olaf does not need that much because makes him immune to nearly every crowd control he would want to block with this item. However, it should still be considered if there is an important damaging spell that Olaf should block. * Some form of life steal or health regeneration is advised when dealing damage with to negate the health cost. An early can be sufficient for sustaining his health and removes the need to quickly level . Later on, it can be upgraded into for a highly offensive, with the life steal stacking with . A more utility-oriented upgrade can be found in into - both offer extremely useful active slows and the latter additionally hastens , making him almost completely impossible to outrun with active. * It is important to note that deals damage based on the enemy's current health. Generally, enemies want to stack health to mitigate the effects from the true damage dealt by , but since counters this, there are very few things in terms of defense that enemies can do to mitigate Olaf's damage with this item. However, if offers lower raw AD, therefore less damage with both and itself. The extra attack speed and the active from should compensate for that, however. ** Also, does not offer the minion clearing capabilities that offers, forcing players to either buy or constantly spam to clear minion waves. * A synergizes incomparably well with kit - the passive attack damage boost as his health drops increases his DPS exponentially when combined with , and the magic damage shield lets him stay at low health more safely. * Cooldown reduction synergizes well with . With a maximum 40% cooldown reduction, the cooldown on is a mere seconds after picking up the axe, as the flat cooldown reduction from picking up the axe becomes even more effective. For the sole purpose of maintaining the slow of , assuming that the axe is retrieved within seconds of throwing it, % cooldown reduction is all that is needed for the target to be permanently slowed. ** Heavy cooldown reduction also greatly benefits his - with access to at least 284 true damage nuke on a second cooldown at level 9, has excellent damage output from it alone, allowing him to dedicate the rest of his build towards improving his defenses and tanking ability. * has no dash ability, so augmenting his mobility with early boots upgrade often proves to be very effective. ** are a good option in this regard. They make Olaf hard to kite, but at the same time, they make him rely on to get rid of crowd control effects that do not slow. If those CCs are a problem, may prove to be a better choice. Additionally, in combination with , are also effective. * A can greatly augment carry-killing power by cutting their attack speed by 15%, in addition to its very useful armor and cooldown reduction bonuses. * Olaf does not need armor penetration. When choosing between flat damage and armor penetration, it is better to go for flat attack damage because his main target is the AD carry with low armor and the true damage from deals decent damage to tanks. also benefits from flat damage. If the enemy team is especially heavily armored, is still a reasonable purchase though as spam and basic attacks can quickly shred the entire enemy team's armor. ;Countering * If your team plans on killing , fully commit in doing so. Leaving the job-half done will make him even more dangerous due to and he is likely to simply life steal all the damage your team did to him. * is a slow projectile, meaning that you can dodge the spell easily. ** You can deny from spamming by keeping him from picking up the axe that the spell left in the path. ** In a similar vein, making significant course changes while is chasing you will prevent him from picking up his axe and continuing to close the distance on you. * Save your CC while is using . It removes and negates any CC cast on him while it is active. ** also gives him bonus armor and magic resistance. However, when activated, the passive bonus is lost and he gains a lot of AD to boost his damage. It might be wiser to try and burst him before the buff duration is over. ** As is immune to any forms of CC placed upon him, the most effective forms of keeping him away are self-displacement abilities such as and player-created terrain such as . You should try to save these abilities for when he uses to make him waste the duration. * Keep from reaching your team. His high auto attack damage and high lifesteal from can easily take out most of your team with full HP if is left overlooked. ru:Olaf/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Olaf